This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree identified by the varietal name Schneica. The new variety, which is a blossom bud to limb mutation of a Jonagold, was discovered in the discoverer's orchard in Edingen-Neckarhausen, Federal Republic of Germany, in the year 1980. The new variety appeared as a branch having a distinctive fruit on a Jonagold tree among a planting of young Jonagold trees. The new fruit of the variety exhibits a deeper overcolor intensity as compared with the Jonagold variety fruit, yet with a red hue faded in comparison. Also, the fruit is flatter and the eye end is deeper than the Jonagold fruit.
The tree having the new variety on its branch, and its fruit, were carefully observed and protected. During the course of the following year, the same overcolor intensity, faded hue and distinctive shape were observed on the apple fruit of the same branch. The rest of the tree showed no variation.
The discoverer obtained several scions from this branch and grated them onto several other trees. All of these graftings produced fruit with the same deep overcolor intensity, faded hue and distinctive shape. The procedure was repeated and there are now sixth generation trees bearing fruit. All grafts remain stable and no retrogression or degeneration has been observed.